Hang in There Baby
by aussiebabe290
Summary: Growing up in the Rafter family would be an adventure for anyone- but Rachel was determined to teach Ruby all she knew. After all, she had already done it.
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea watching Disney's 'Good Luck Charlie'. So, leave me a review and tell me what you think!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Rachel Rafter focused the video camera on her face, smiling hugely. It was the day her life changed forever. She was, once again, a big sister. It seemed odd, coming from her twenty six year old lips, but she loved it nonetheless. And there was an upside to being older- she could remember it more vividly, as opposed to the two and four year old versions of herself.

"Hi Ruby!" she cooed at the camera. "I'm your big sister Rachel! I am so glad to see you, little girl. I will admit, you did surprise us today- you weren't due for another week! And after the drama that today brought us, we are so glad to see you!"

She laughed fondly. The moment Rachel held the infant in her arms, she made the decision to make a video diary for her baby sister- as much as she loved her family, there was a chance of her moving away before she got a chance to see her sister grow up. And she already knew the dramas of being a Rafter- the least she could do was share the tricks of the trade.

"Carbo freaked out and called the ambulance- he's our crazy neighbour, almost part of the family- Ben freaked out, and we lost Dad. And there was no way for Ben to contact any of us, because apparently, we don't answer the phone to family". Rachel chuckled sheepishly. "But, in the end, we found Dad and we were all there by the time you were born. You're gorgeous, Ruby, even if you are only... three hours old. You're a Rafter, like we all are. Mum and Dad and Granddad and Chel. Ben, Nathan, Sammy and Mel- and Jake and Carbo too. We're sharing the princess title now, Rubes! And, growing up in this family, Rubes... well, good luck, little sis. Love you!"

Rachel turned off the camera, setting it aside. She didn't know how old her sister would be when she moved out, but she knew that her little sister would be always able to count on her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I think the weather's bipolar. Yesterday was hot, a very nice day. I spent the morning at the cricket. Last night there were many storms and today is torrential. What's the go, Mother Nature? Read and review, **

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Rachel stroked the infant's soft hair, closing the door gently. Padding down the hallway to her own bedroom, she let herself in, settling down on the bed. Snatching up the video camera, she focused it on herself.

"Hey Rubes", she greeted the camera. "You came home today- that was an incident in itself! Dad drove home from the hospital at twenty k's all the way- but he did that with all of us. Ben got the honours of carrying you inside- he's convinced you've got his eyes. That's the only thing he's been saying since you arrived in this world, you know? Mum didn't have the heart to tell him that our eyes are all the same colour- we got them from Dad, Rubes".

The bright blue eyes that all four of the Rafter children were proud of was something they had inherited from their father. It was the one trait that they had all gotten.

"And then Ben compared you to a bucket of prawns. But that wasn't really necessary". Rachel laughed gently, remembering the shocked looks on her parents' faces when her younger brother made that announcement. "You get used to things like that in our family, Rubes". Racking her brain, she tried to think of something worthwhile to share with her sister. "Oh, and Dad joined the world of Facebook to share photos of you with the world. And Steve. That was just a whole incident in itself- Dad's technologically disadvantaged, and will rely on you for help when you're older. So, good luck, Ruby".

Laughing over the day's events, Rachel shut off the camera, setting it aside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Whatever anyone heard about a kitchen fire in my neighbourhood last night is a lie! A lie I tell you! Read and review, **

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Rachel clicked the record button on her camera, flopping onto the bed to record the day's events. "hey Rubes! Alright, word of warning. Don't volunteer to take your boyfriend to a job. Ever. You will see the hot chick in the white bikini he's doing the job for, your mind will jump to conclusions and you'll end up making a total fool out of yourself". Rachel chuckled, despite the day's events. "But seriously, little sister, drama is the Rafter family motto. You'll get used to that pretty quickly, as you get older. For example- both Dad and Nathan are keeping a huge secret to themselves and it's quite unfair because they won't even give me a hint. That's the whole reason I had to drive Jake to work today. Anyway, I'm getting slightly off topic. Ben and Mel are acting weird, which is nothing new for Ben, but for Mel... well, we just won't go there".

With the drama surrounding her family, Rachel was hardly surprised- but it didn't mean she liked it.

She sighed. "Rubes, you're going to have to try really hard to keep up, you know? When you're older, I'm sure there's going to be a lot more drama. Hard to believe, I know, but there will be. It's the way our family rolls. So, deal with it, munchkin". She hummed to herself. "I think that's it for the day- good luck, Ruby".


	4. Chapter 4

**So, there's one week of work experience with the gorgeous kidlets down. Three more to go, lol. So, here's your update for tonight, and I shall hopefully update soon! Read and review, **

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"Hey Rubes!" Rachel greeted her camera, a huge smile on her face. "Guess what? It was your first pub lunch today! What a memorable moment... we went out to the boat club, the whole family, and Mum got drunk off half a glass of wine. Of course, Ben, Nathan and I filed that away in the 'remember when' books that we will sure introduce you too, when the time is right". Rachel broke into a bigger grin, contemplating the day's events. "And Jake and I decided we're going to move in together, after we met his mother's new boyfriend. Don't get on the wrong side of your boyfriend's mother, Ruby Louise. For your own sanity, don't. There was a whole lot of drama with Grace and I before you were born, and well... you know, let's not go there. One day, when you're older, I'll discuss it with you. She basically told me I wasn't good enough for her son. Anyway, we met Doug and Jake does not like him, so we decided to get our own place. Ben is acting a whole lot stranger than usual- hard to believe, I know. But a storm's brewing, Ruby. Don't get into it, trust me. So, good luck, Rubes".

Rachel could smell the storm brewing in her family- she wasn't sure what it was, and she wasn't sure how it was going to end, but it was obvious that it was there. Something was going to go down, she could feel it in her bones.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright. Girls names that go with the surname Rafter. Any ideas? Yes, there is a new story in progress, but there shall be no details shed until it is posted. But I'm stuck on names- nothing seems to fit. Help?**

**xoxox**

* * *

"Alrighty, Rubes", Rachel said, smiling at the camera and perching on the end of her bed. "Stay away from the gangs at school, alright? I mean, you're a little young to be thinking about school and stuff, but I'm pre-warning you. and don't mention the gangs and stuff around Granddad- it's a bit of a sensitive subject around this place".

Chel had been fine; they just kept her in the hospital for observations. But the entire incident had shaken both Ted and Chel.

"Anyway, moving on. Don't ever leave Mum alone with your boyfriend when you go to get a jacket, alright? Because I went to get a jacket, and I found Mum and Jake discussing how his mother and brother were coming over on the weekend, and she would even wear a bra and do her hair. Ruby, trust me, no boy wants to hear that from his girlfriend's mother. Jake didn't want to hear that, but he's heard a lot worse". She chuckled slightly- Jake had been part of the family long before he and Rachel had become a couple.

"And you want to know the highlight of my day? An old lady saw the three of us out for a walk- me, Mum and you- and immediately jumped to the conclusion that Mum was your grandmother and I was your mother. We played along- Rubes, you were great, by the way- and Mum was in quite the horrible mood when we got home". Rachel beamed as the memory replayed in her head, the scene making her chuckle once more. "And somehow, I doubt that will be the last time that happens. So, good luck, Ruby".


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm packing. But I hate packing, so I've taken a break. And that hasn't entirely gone down well with the fam. Read and review!**

**xoxox**

* * *

"You know what, Ruby?" Rachel said to her video camera, wiping a stray strand of hair off her face. "Sometimes, you think you've got life figured out to a't'. That's not always the case, little sister". Perching on the bed, she prepared herself to tell the tale. "Jake and I decided that we'd get our own place, you know? I figured it was time to move out- again- and Jake thought he'd better leave his mum to her own things. So we went apartment hunting, house hunting, and then, out of the blue, his brother arrived home from New Zealand! We did know he was coming back, but were slightly unsure about the dates". She took a breath, as the scenario played out in her head once more. "Let me tell you, Rubes, that did not go down well. Firstly, he didn't like the fact that Jake was moving out without mentioning it to him. And the fact that Grace had a boyfriend? Hell broke loose, my little sister".

The 'welcome to the family' drinks that had taken place had not gone down well- and while she knew her little sister might not remember it, she would. It would be something she'd never forget.

"Oh, and by the way, you met Grace. I think she liked the sight of you a whole lot better than she liked me at first". She chuckled, despite the situation. "But seriously… it did not go down well. Alex went storming out, Jake looked like he was going to put his fist through a wall- he didn't, by the way. So, all in all? I'll be here a lot longer, little girl. So, all I can say is good luck, sis".


	7. Chapter 7

**I struggled with this chapter... which is not really an excuse, but I don't particularly care. The good news is I breezed through the others! So updates may be once a day, if I get the chance. If you don't hear from me tomorrow, happy Australia Day! I am spending my day on the beach with the cousins (which brings me back to the annual 'why must we drive nine hours to a beach when we live on one' rant) and playing backyard cricket. Read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Flopping down on the bed once more, Rachel reached for the video camera on her table. to be perfectly frank, she didn't feel like spilling her feelings to the infant she called her baby sister, but Ruby had a right to know, she had reasoned. She had promised to record everything before the little girl could remember, and not everything was good.

"Now, Ruby", Rachel began, deciding to face it head on. "I love ya, sweetie, you're my baby sister, but you took away my title. What title, you ask? The title of the princess. Dad was always the big friendly giant, and I was the princess. Now, I really do love you, but it's infuriating, when you and your brothers were the main focus in your parents' eyes and suddenly BAM! There's a new baby and all she can talk about is milk and sleeping routines. It's nothing against you, Ruby... I love you, I really do. You know, I might just burn this day's worth of video... Carbo has a stalker! Now that was entertainment and a half, I'll tell you that now!"

Rachel chuckled, remembering how their neighbour had thrown his body over the fence, red faced and panting, sweat dripping down his neck. "I just ran all the way from Cooper Street!" he had gasped, before collapsing in the garden.

"She's fourteen... things like that just don't work, babe. Trust me. One day you'll hear the story where I was involved with a man with two kids... instant family, just add water. But for now, there's Jake. And Jake's going to be here for a long time, trust me. So, Ruby, I'm going to leave it at that. I love you, Ruby".

Shutting the camera off, Rachel crept out into the darkness, slipping into her baby sister's bedroom. The little girl was sleeping peacefully, looking almost angelic and nothing like the monster she had described to Jake that same day. dropping a kiss to her sister's forehead, Rachel rubbed her forefinger gently over the infant's cheek.

"I really do love you, Ruby".


	8. Chapter 8

**Two updates in one day! Never thought I'd see the day. I went down to the beach with the fam... I skipped out on boot camp. Don't tell the Commando. Nah, I love him. Read and review!**

**xoxox Rhyleigh**

**PS: I looked up the promises the three older Rafters made at the naming day ceremony. **

* * *

"_Little Ruby. I promise to always protect you and always value things in life that money can't buy". Ben Rafter._

"_I'll teach you that you get out of life what you put into it, and as long as I live you'll never be lonely". Rachel Rafter._

"_Ruby, I'll always be there to catch you if you fall, and I'll always stand by you and try never to let you down". Nathan Rafter. _

Rachel picked up the camera for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, slipping off her shoes. Flicking it on, she focused on herself, smiling gently. "Hey Ruby! It was your naming ceremony today... and it was absolutely beautiful. The whole family came- Grace and Alex, and even Sammy. Sammy totally doted on you, but she's not going to be around to watch you grow up. She'll always love you, though. Trust me, munchkin. Oh, and for some unknown reason have attached yourself to Carbo. mum calls him Nick, but all you know is that he can imitate car sounds, and you seem to like that. You cried the entire way to the park- the same park Ben and Mel were married in- because he was in a different car. He's getting grey hairs, you know? That upsets him quite greatly".

She couldn't help but chuckle, remembering how he had moped around, complaining about his hair.

"Ruby, I made a promise today. I promised that as long as I live, you will never be lonely. I'm not going to break that promise, Ruby Louise. I can't break that promise, little girl. I love you, Ruby". Blowing a kiss at the camera, she was struck by a flash of inspiration. "Oh, and I know you won't get this for a while, but alliteration is not always the best thing. I mean, Rachel Rafter, Ruby Rafter, they're the good ones... but don't fall for things like Bindi Bloom. Trust me- good luck, Rubes".


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope everyone is having a great Aussie Day! I've returned from the beach momentarily to skull cold red cordial (prefering that over warm Solo that's been in the eski which has been on the sand all day), and to update. So read and review, please!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"Alright, Ruby, I'm going to put this bluntly", Rachel told the camera, finding it very difficult to mask her disgust. "Don't move in with boys. They live like pigs. Seriously- the lounge that Jake and Alex are the proud owners of are covered in stains- that probably carry diseases! His mattress had fleas. Oh, and Grace is still doing the cooking for them. And you wanna know the worst part? He thinks it's funny!"

She had taken one look at the house they called their home, and had felt the urge to go and bathe in disinfectant. her parents had called her a drama queen, but then she pointed out that they were using the box that their flat screen television came in as a coffee table. Julie had seen her reasoning, but Dave had just chuckled.

"In the time I had spent at work, they had done absolutely zip", she informed her little sister. "Apart from setting up the TV and buying Kevin- that's Alex's axolotl, I thought I was going to pass out. I love Alex dearly, but he asked if I wanted to feed it a worm. Meaning I would have to touch a worm". She shuddered once more. "But you know what? He came around here to suck up- and ended up cooking lasagne in our kitchen. For the whole family. He made béchamel sauce".

("With real béchamels!" he had teased gently, before rattling off the ingredients for the white sauce.)

"He's a suck up- and I'm not moving in with him. Even though I love him. I'll be here for a bit longer, Ruby!" she said cheerfully. "Good luck, little sister, life's a rollercoaster ride".


	10. Chapter 10

**How is everyone feeling, day after Australia Day? My oldest brother's regretting it... and that's all I'm going to say. R&R!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"So", Rachel said cheerfully to the camera. "You and Mum joined a crazy mother's group- and I'm being kind when I say crazy- and somehow, Carbo's convinced that this is the year he's going to find a wife. I think the chances of you learning baby sign language are higher". She demonstrated the signs Julie had shown them at dinner, as their family had looked on blankly. "I mean, seriously? What is that?"

She giggled to herself, before remembering what had caused Ben to come barging into the house that same day. "Rubes, trust me when I say this, family comes first. Before friends, before guys, before work. Just trust me- some of us have had to learn this the hard way. Because, little girl, friends, guys and work will all, at one point, leave you. Family is there for life- its unfortunate at times, but our family will always be there for you. I will always be there for you. Good luck, little sis". Blowing a kiss at the camera, she shut it off and sat back, pondering the day's events.


	11. Chapter 11

**Best wishes for my bubba, who's arm is being plastered. Baby girl, you haven't even been three for a week and you bust your arm! R&R!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"Rubes!" Rachel said excitedly. "You're going to be an aunty! So am I!" but then she paused. "Well, not officially, not yet. Melissa and Ben want to have a baby, so one day, we will be aunties and that kid is going to be spoiled by everyone. Family is important, Rubes, you've got to remember that. When everyone else in the world walks out, they'll walk in. highly annoying sometimes".

She chuckled to herself, remembering all the times that Ben and Nathan had hammered on her bedroom door, strolling in without an answer- or a care in the world.

"Sometimes, Rubes, life's hard. Like the person you love keeping a secret from you, even though they know it'll hurt you more if you don't know. Jake had a third fit the other day, when just he and Alex were at home, and instead of telling me, kept it to themselves. Alex told me eventually, but it hurt me, that he didn't say something. One day, Rubes, you're going to find a guy that you love as much as I love Jake, and its going to be a rollercoaster ride". She smiled at the camera, rolling over on the bed. "Good luck, Rubes".


	12. Chapter 12

**So, this is the first Friday night in approximately a year that I have had the house all to myself, and I have slightly been taking advantage of it. A nice hot shower, a movie of my choice under the my blankets in the lounge room and of course, an update for you guys! So make my Friday night and leave me a review, please!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Rachel, after kissing her little sister on the top of her head, padded out of the room and grabbed her camera. "Hey Rubes! It was just you and me tonight- girl time! Well, to a point".

Flopping down on the couch, she positioned her camera. "Nathan's doing something very important thing for our grandmother- Chel. Grandma! Because she's sick, so Nathan had to get an operation to make her better. So, Mum and Dad left us here together!"

Rachel and Ruby, despite initial jealousy on the former's behalf, loved each other, as all sisters should. But it was the age gap that separated them- twenty five years. Rachel was fairly certain she was going to be living in her own place with Jake, by the time Ruby was walking, and maybe one day have her own kids for her baby sister to play with (Melissa had always said that Ruby would dote over her nieces and nephews).

"And, in the morning, little sister", Rachel said mysteriously, "We're going to visit Nathan and Grandma in the hospital- Ben and I have a present for Nathan, too!"

She reached for the game of Operation that she had Ben had found especially for their younger brother- a joke that their mother surely wouldn't appreciate, but he would.

"One day, you know, gorgeous, the boys and I might be doing something like this for you", Rachel giggled, shaking the box in front of the camera. "So good luck, Ruby!"


	13. Chapter 13

**I saw the ad for Rafters yet again today, and only then it clicked at how big Miss Ruby has gotten! I wanted to cry! As I will tomorrow, when my little man turns one. It seems like only yesterday that I got a text message at midnight, proclaiming he had made his way into the world. Happy birthday bud! **

**Read and review, **

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"Hey Rubes", Rachel said to the camera, grinning. "So, there's a possum in the roof. You were in bed and Granddad has a broom to attack the ceiling, and I yelled at him not to get the broom because it's animal cruelty, and Mum was trying to get the broom off me and Granddad because we were going to wake you up". She laughed. "One day, Rubes, you're going to look around and realise what kind of family you've been born into".

She had thought that many times, when she was growing up… but she wouldn't swap them for anything in the world. The brothers she loved but fought with over everything, the parents who wanted the best for her and would love her until the end, the grandparents of whom she was the princess, and her baby sister.

"Right now, Mum's into 'live and let live'- believe me, Rubes, you won't be growing up without that little saying. She wants to take time to smell the roses- everything's changing. I'm starting my new job soon, Ben and Mel are going to have a baby, Nathan and Chel are starting their new lives, and Carbo's looking for a wife. And you're in the middle of it".

But the little girl was just going to have to roll with the punches that life threw at her.

"Good luck, baby sis". Rachel grinned before turning the camera off.


End file.
